


Pay Attention To Me

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [44]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cute, Dates, F/F, Fluff, katanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Relationships: (Minor) Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Pay Attention To Me

Kat's spirit animal is, well, a cat.

They're cute, once they pick you they're very loyal, can be irritable sometimes, protective, and demand your constant attention.

What happens when you don't give a cat attention?

It breaks shit until you do.

What happens if you try to spray the cat with water?

It tries to fucking maul you.

What happens when you annoy a cat?

All of the above.

You just know these things.

What happens when you prank Kat?

She pranks you back with an extreme reaction.

What happens when you annoy Kat?

She either loses her shit, or gets the other queens to fight you for her (she's aware of her power)

What happens when you ignore Kat?

This, this is what happens when you ignore Kat.

______________________________

Anna was sitting on the couch, reading on her phone.

Well that's what she looked like, but she was actually scrolling through destinations in London, searching for someplace that they haven't been before. Unsurprisingly (considering they live there) it took a long ass time to find anything that was of remote interest.

Some of them were new, but looked like just a terrible idea.

A lot of them they already saw.

And like two were new and maybe's so far.

So Anna continued on scrolling.

______________________

Kat was bored, which was never a good thing.

Because if Kat was bored, Anne was definitely bored, which meant Aragon was going to die from pure stress.

(Kat isn't entirely sure who's dating who, she's been super focused on Anna lately and can't tell if Anne likes Aragon or Cathy. Or if Jane likes - well the same people. Kat's a little confused, leave her be.)

Kat wandered to her cousin's room and opened the door.

Immediately her confusion was cleared up, because Aragon was cuddled with Anne, who was completely curled into her.

"Cute."

Kat took her phone out and snapped a photo of 'Araleyn' before closing the door softly.

Well, she couldn't talk to Anne. Cathy might legitimately hiss at her if she opened the door and Jane wouldn't let her do anything dumb or dangerous.

So Anna it was.

Kat skipped down the staircase, and right before she reached the floor she took a tumble the rest of the way. Faintly she heard Jane call out, asking if she was alright.

Anna responded for her - "Yeah!"

(Because if Jane knew it was Kat who just fell down the stairs she would literally have a stroke and run down the stairs. Then it would take at least thirty minutes for Jane to leave Kat alone because 'she might have brain injuries'.)

"Okay!" Jane called back down.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Kat popped back up from the floor and bounced over to where her girlfriend was seated. When she leaned on her shoulder Anna tilted her phone away from Kat's face, earning a frown from her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm bored."

"Hi bored, I'm Anna."

"Don't dad joke me right now."

"Sorry."

"Do something with me."

"Can't I'm busy."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeee."

"Nope."

Kat frowned and pulled away from Anna.

"I'll whine until you pay attention to me."

Anna didn't respond, instead continuing to scroll through her phone. Kat sprawled herself on Anna's lap, letting out an annoying whine to try and get Anna's attention.

"Pay attention to me!"

Anna closed her phone and put it down and got up. For a moment Kat thought she's won, but when Anna came back she was holding earphones. She picked her phone back up and plugged them in. Kat stared at her in shock before letting the hurt settle in her bones.

"Fine." Kat said, her voice cracking.

She got up and stormed back upstairs, causing Anna to look up in surprise.

"Where are you going?"

Kat ignored her and continued to her room.

____________________

Maybe Anna should've seen this coming.

She basically ignored Kat, then tunes her out with music.

Maybe doing that wasn't the best idea when she was trying to take her out on a date.

Just maybe, but hey - don't judge her she's not very socially aware.

_____________________

"Kitten come out please."

Kat slowly walked downstairs, her eyes puffy from crying.

"What?"

  
"I have a surprise for you."

Kat stared at Anna, distrust clouding her gaze.

(It was completely valid, last time someone said that she ended up with super glue all over her with feathers. Thank Anne for that one.)

"What is it?"

"It isn't super glue."  
  


"Then let's go."

  
Anna drove to her destination and pulled Kat out of the car. She led her to the little clearing, it wasn't on the sight list, but Anna remembers Aragon talking about how she found this clearing that had a beautiful view.

(Apparently she sleepwalks. Anna's thinking more she took Anne out on a date in the middle of the night, but didn't want to admit that because Jane might actually die.)

"Anna......"

Anna smiled at Kat, hoping that she wouldn't be sad anymore due to her idiocy.

"It's beautiful! Did you do all this?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ignore you. I was looking for places to take you out and I didn't want you to know."

Kat smiled softly, suddenly very happy. She rushed over and kissed Anna.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Anna squirmed, ducking her head down.

"Of course, anything for my Kitten."

Kat giggled with a blush and took Anna's hand.

"Let's go! We're going to miss the sunset."

"The stars are prettier."

(That's what Aragon said, and Anna just left out the part where she dazedly mumbled that Anne was prettier.)

"We'll see about that."

Anna agreed. The stars couldn't compare to her, it's just that she was Kat this time because like hell she'd ever date Anne.

(The names alone would end in chaos. Not to mention she loved Kat, and Aragon would throw a fit over Anne being stolen away.)

"We will, won't we?"


End file.
